


DJ Got Us Fallin In Love

by hedgehogthewriter



Category: Every Witch Way
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehogthewriter/pseuds/hedgehogthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a school dance, Emma and Daniel have fun, but when Emma and Jax share a slow dance, everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DJ Got Us Fallin In Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on fanfiction.net. It was actually stolen from fanfiction.net (luckily that person was removed from the website or something). Anyway this was taken from a prompt that said to put your music on shuffle and write a fic based off the first song. So, it turned out to be DJ Got Us Fallin In Love. This is kind of an alternate timeline, it doesn't really take place during the show or anything...

The annual school dance was coming up, and everyone was busy preparing for it. All the girls were going dress shopping, the boys were planning how to ask their crushes to the dance, and the teachers were comparing methods for controlling the students.

Emma stood in her room, looking through her closet while Andi played video games.

"Do you think I could just wear this dress I wore last year?" Emma asked Andi.

"Yeah, sure. That's fine," Andi answered, though she didn't really sound like she was paying much attention.

"Andi, I'm serious. I need to find an awesome dress. And I don't think my dad will let me go out and buy an expensive one. I just went shopping and went way over my dad's normal limit."

"I'm serious, too. Who cares what dress you wear?" Andi asked.

"I care! And Daniel will, too," Emma explained.

"Daniel doesn't care what dress you wear. That would be stupid. And has Daniel even asked you to the dance yet?"

"No, he hasn't yet. But I know he will, he's just been busy."

Suddenly Emma's phone buzzed and she ran to pick it up. It was a text from Daniel.

Hey, Em. You wanna go to the dance with me? –Daniel

Emma smiled and showed the text to Andi. "See? I told you he was going to ask me!"

"He asked you over a text? Isn't that kind of lame?" Andi asked.

Emma shrugged. "I don't think it's that lame. And we haven't really been able to see each other that much recently. We're both working, and at school we're always so busy." Emma looked back at her phone and smiled as she texted back to Daniel that she would go to the dance with him.

At the dance, Emma was so happy with the dress she chose to wear. It was a dark green color with a black lace pattern at the bottom of the dress, at Emma's knees. She stood at the top of the stairs that looked over the dance. She looked to the right side of the room and saw Jax wearing a suit, a sight she never thought she'd see. He was looking back up at her. She smiled to him, then looked over to the left side, where she found Daniel, talking and laughing with a group of his friends. Daniel and Emma had decided to come to the dance separately because they didn't want to have any issues with Emma's dad if Daniel came to her house to pick her up.

Emma walked over to Daniel, smiling.

"Oh, hey Em. There you are. You wanna dance?" Daniel asked as he noticed her standing there.

Emma nodded, and the two of them walked over to the dance floor. She and Daniel danced together to a few fast songs and were having a pretty good time. After a few songs, though, Daniel was getting tired and told Emma that he was going to sit down.

Daniel started to walk away, and before Emma could follow him, Jax walked up to Emma.

"Emma," Jax said to get her attention. She looked over to him. "You look beautiful."

Emma smiled shyly. "Thanks."

There was an awkward silence forming between the two of them, and Emma was about to leave to find Daniel again when the DJ started talking into the microphone. "Okay, everyone," the DJ announced, "we're going to slow things down a bit. Grab the first person you see next to you and bring them in close." A slower song came on and everyone on the dance floor started to break into pairs.

Emma looked around to find Daniel, but he was no longer on the dance floor. Emma wanted to walk away, but she was in the middle of the dance floor, and it would be extremely awkward to simply walk around all the couples in order to leave the dance floor.

"Um, you wanna dance?" Jax asked Emma. Emma turned to look at him again. It seemed as good an option as any.

She put her arms around his neck as his went around her waist, and they began swaying with the music. Emma was looking anywhere but Jax's eyes as they swayed, waiting for the song to be over.

"Emma," Jax said. "Why do you keep looking around?"

"Sorry. I'm just worried about Daniel seeing this," she replied quietly.

"Is he really that insecure that he won't let you have one dance with someone other than him?"

"No! I don't know. I just… don't want to find out."

"Emma, look at me," Jax commanded. "Just let go for a minute. Live a little."

As soon as Emma looked into Jax's eyes, she was lost. She forgot about everything in that moment besides being with Jax and the feeling of his arms around her. She forgot about her boyfriend, who may or may not be jealous of her dance with Jax, but she didn't care. Looking into Jax's eyes, Emma thought about everything that had happened that night. Even as she entered the room, Jax was the one who saw her. He knew the second she walked into the room, whereas Daniel had barely even noticed when she was standing right next to him. Daniel had barely spoken to her the entire night, and when he had it had been nothing important. Jax's first words to her of the night had been to tell her how beautiful she looked.

"Emma, I have a confession to make," Jax started, interrupting Emma from her thoughts. "You know I've been trying to be a better wizard, and all that. Well, the main reason I've been doing that is for you. I just want to show you that I can be a better person. But I'm not a better person. I'm one of the most selfish people in this entire room. I'm secretly hoping that Daniel does see us dancing and that he is insecure, because then I can have you to myself. I love you, Emma."

Emma was quiet for a moment, and Jax was afraid he'd just made a fool of himself. But then Emma answered. "Jax, I have a confession to make, too." She paused for another moment and took a deep breath. "I think I love you, too." Emma looked into Jax's eyes again and found that he was happier than she had ever seen him.

Jax pulled Emma tighter into a hug and spun Emma around on the dance floor. He truly was happier than he'd ever been before. And it was all thanks to the DJ who had played the slow song that brought the two of them together.


End file.
